1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, more particularly, a lever drag type dual-bearing reel contrived to wind a fishing line about an axis oriented crosswise with respect to a longitudinal direction of a fishing rod.
2. Background Information
A reel unit of a lever drag type dual-bearing reel is provided with an opening in which a pair of flange portions of a spool is arranged. A gap between the opening and an external circumferential surface of each of the flange portions is made to be very small in order to prevent the fishing line from entering the gap and becoming tangled onto the spool shaft. The opening is longer than the external circumferential surface of the flange portions (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-250406). Consequently, the fishing line does not readily enter into the gap when it rides past the external circumferential surface of one of the flange portions. In particular, in a lever drag type dual-bearing reel, a storage space for housing a friction disk is formed in an outside face of a flange portion. Consequently, the length of the external circumferential surface of the flange portion on the friction disk side is longer than that of the flange portion on the opposite side and, thus, the length of the gap on the friction disk side is longer.